The present invention relates generally to the field of construction scaffolding, and in particular to a ladder and safety harness assembly incorporating a set of features designed to improve both the functionality of the ladder and harness assembly and the safety characteristics thereof.
In various applications, it is necessary to provide safe and structurally-sound support apparatus in order to give workers safe access to elevations above ground. For example, in the course of repairs to the outside surface of a building, modifications of the same, window washing, painting, cleaning, or installation of siding on the exterior of a building, ladders and scaffolds are commonly used to enable workers to move up and down adjacent the side of the building. Such devices are well known and take a wide variety of forms.
Although there are a number of ladder designs known in the construction art, most conventional ladders include a pair of vertical rails that are interconnected by horizontal rungs. Certain ladders are designed to be free-standing, while others are designed to rely on an external support surface. Either of these designs may be fixed to an external support by braces or other structural members, in order to increase their rigidity, stability, and structural integrity.
With respect to scaffolds, although scaffolding designs encompass a wide variety of geometries, most conventional forms of scaffolding ordinarily include a set of vertical posts or columns that are interconnected by horizontal rails and often cross-braces for added structural integrity. Generally, these assemblies may be stacked on top of each other so as to permit workmen to work at high elevations.
In order to provide workers access to multiple levels of the scaffolding, most scaffold installations incorporate ladders either integrally as part of the scaffold structure, or mounted to the scaffold structure by some form of attachment means.
Hazards to workers associated with scaffolds in general, and scaffold ladders in particular, are well known. These hazards include loss of balance and slippage. These hazards can be exacerbated by movement of workers on the scaffold, wind, and other environmental factors. In order to protect the workers against falls, safety structures and devices may be incorporated into the structure of the scaffolding and/or the scaffold ladders.
Although certain devices have been developed to improve the level of safety of workers performing tasks at high elevations, there remains a need in the art for a safety device that allows for a secure attachment between the worker and the structure while at the same time allowing the worker to move freely along the structure and quickly engage or disengage from the structure. Furthermore, there is a need for a safety device that is easy to use, reliable, and easy to manufacture.
The following summary of the invention is provided to facilitate an understanding of some of the innovative features unique to the present invention, and is not intended to be a full description. A full appreciation of the various aspects of the invention can be gained by taking the entire specification, claims, drawings, and abstract as a whole.
The present invention relates generally to the field of construction scaffolding, and in particular to a scaffold ladder and harness assembly incorporating a set of features designed to improve both the functionality of the ladder and the safety characteristics thereof. In its various embodiments, the present invention includes a number of novel structures and assemblies to facilitate safe and efficient use of scaffold ladders as well as improve the safety of workers using such ladders.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a safety harness coupling having a substantially cylindrical coupling body having a front side, a back side, a center of rotation, and a braking lever extending from the front side having an attachment feature disposed therein. The coupling has a braking nub extending from one side of the coupling body and disposed about an axis non-coincident to the center of rotation of the coupling body.
In a second embodiment, the present invention comprises a safety harness and ladder assembly including a ladder having a vertical rail having a substantially cylindrical internal surface and a vertical slot disposed therein. A substantially cylindrical coupling body is disposed inside the vertical rail having a front side, a back side, a center of rotation. The coupling incorporates a braking lever extending from the front side of the coupling body and through the vertical slot and a braking nub extending from one side of the coupling body and disposed about an axis non-coincident to the center of mass of the coupling body. The braking lever has an attachment feature disposed therein for attachment to a safety harness.
The novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon examination of the following detailed description of the invention or can be learned by practice of the present invention. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description of the invention and the specific examples presented, while indicating certain embodiments of the present invention, are provided for illustration purposes only because various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description of the invention and claims that follow.